La mort dans l'âme
by Rachelle O'Neill Carter
Summary: Samantha ne supporte pas les fiançailles de Jack et Kerry. Point de vue de Sam.


**Auteur : **Rachelle O'Neill Carter

**Ship :** Samantha Carter & Jack O'Neill

**Type : **O.S. & Point de vue de Sam.

**Suite et sûrement fin de **«L'amour dans l'âme»

**Remerciements à **severine2804, Angelgym34 et Natantye **pour leur gentille review.**

**I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide**

_Je sais que tu as souffert__ m__ais je ne veux pas que tu te caches_

Je cours sous une pluie battante. Suis-je folle ? Certainement, j'ai cru à un amour impossible. J'avais un homme totalement amoureux de moi, un homme qui m'aimait réellement. Je l'ai plaqué pour une chimère et me voilà seul. Papa, tu avais tort ! Même en donnant ma démission, il ne m'aime pas. Et j'ai plaqué Pete pour lui. J'étais venu lui annonçait que j'avais rompu avec Pete et sa bécasse brune me dit qu'ils sont fiancés. Quelle idiote, je fais ! J'aurais dû savoir qu'ils ne m'attendraient pas éternellement. Et voilà, sans manteau, à courir sur une pluie forte et qui n'est pas prête de s'arrêter. Je n'allais quand même pas lui demander de me raccompagner. Il devait avoir du bouleau avec SA Kerry. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Pas l'intelligence car c'est moi qui l'incarne. La beauté alors ? J'en doute puisque ce n'est pas elle que beaucoup d'aliens convoitent. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je n'en sais rien et puis je m'en fous.

« ATCHOOOUUM ! »

Et me voilà maintenant malade physiquement puisque mentalement, c'est déjà fait. Je cours quand même sur le bord de l'autoroute, en débardeur et en jupe, sous un orage. Jack… Tu dois être au chaud avec cette garce. Et oui, je suis vulgaire quand je suis énervée et humiliée. Je venais lui dire que je l'aimais et lui me sort qu'il est fiancé à une idiote brune sexy, certes, mais moins que moi. Je viens de perdre mon père, mon fiancé et l'homme que j'aime depuis huit ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de pire ? Pas grand-chose. Merde ! Je glisse. J'essaye de me retenir à une branche. Je regarde vers le bas pour me rendre compte qu'il y a un canal. Je m'accroche désespérément à la branche mais sous mon poids, elle va céder.

« Allez tiens bon ! »

Facile à dire, elle ne doit pas supporter cinquante kilos. La branche céda et je tombais à l'eau. Le canal n'étant pas très profond, j'arrivai à me sortir de l'eau sans difficulté. Mais sur la terre ferme, je me rendis compte que mes deux chevilles étaient brisées. Bon, allez Sam ne panique pas. On ne voit pas la route d'ici, on est en forêt. Bon, j'ai les chevilles cassées, je ne peux plus bouger. J'ai froid et je n'ai pas de portable. Où êtes-vous les bonnes nouvelles ? Pas ici, en tout cas.

**It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied**

_C'est froid et sans amour, je ne veux pas te laisser être rejetée_

Bon, il ne me reste qu'à crever ici. De toute façon, sur mon acte nécrologique, ils auront juste qu'à marquer : « Samantha Carter, morte seule ! » Ça devra être facile et économique pour la personne qui aura la pitié de payer mon enterrement. Je parie qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde à mon enterrement ! Daniel, Teal'c, Tonton Georges, Mark et sa femme, mes deux nièces, Jack… Ça fait huit !

« Jack, t'as pas intérêt à ramener ta garce ! »

Et voilà, le monde à la preuve que Samantha Carter est folle. J'm'en fiche, j'vais crever. J'ai froid, je suis vraiment folle. Mes lèvres sont bleues. C'est donc pour bientôt. Super ! Le seul regret c'est que j'ai perdu du temps inutilement. J'aurais dû dire à Jack à quel point je l'aimais, j'aurais vraiment évité cette mort inévitablement. Et je serais peut-être heureuse. Ça je ne le saurais jamais. Jack… Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je t'ai aimé. Tes sourires durant ces huit années m'ont donné tant d'amour. Ils m'ont appris à être heureuse et à vivre. D'après toi, pourquoi je restais si souvent à la base ? Ton parfum se sentait dans mon laboratoire alors je ne pouvais pas le quitter. J'ai aimé le choix de l'ascension de Daniel car tu étais avec moi à sa mort. L'étreinte que tu m'as offerte était si inoubliable. Il fait froid Jack. J'ai froid. Je vais mourir seule dans le noir avec le souvenir de ta trahison. Je vais mourir seule comme je suis née seule…

**Soothing, I'll make you feel pure**

_En t'apaisant, je te ferai sentir pure_

Où suis-je ? Cet endroit me fait peur. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Ah si ! Je suis morte mais pourquoi j'ai toujours aussi froid ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours aussi mal à mes chevilles ?

« Le mort arrive ici comme il est partit de là-bas tant que sa conscience n'est pas apaisée. »

Qui a dit ça ? J'ai de plus en plus peur. J'ai réellement peur. Tout est blanc. C'est horrible. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. J'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais eu si peur de toute ma vie. Que se passe-t-il ?

« Tu dois penser à lui, Samantha Carter. »

Penser à lui ? Penser à Jack ? D'accord, de toute façon, ça fera passer le temps. Jack… Je l'aime sincèrement. Je suis sortie avec Pete que pour qu'il prenne conscience de ses sentiments envers moi. Aussi par jalousie de lui et Kerry. Cette garce brune, cette idiote brune. Elle en a une chance de sortir avec l'homme le plus beau de l'univers. Elle ne le mérite pas si je ne le mérite pas. Mais bon, c'est trop tard. Je souhaite qu'il soit heureux avec elle si ça le rend heureux. Après tout, c'est ça l'amour. La fatigue m'emporte peu à peu. Ma vue se brouille, je m'endors doucement et pour toujours… Ce que j'espère réellement. J'espère que ma mort donnera un bonheur sans limites à Jack. Pourquoi suis-je partagée entre la colère et l'amour ? Suis-je folle à tel point que je n'arrive pas à me décider entre deux choses si simples ? Et oui, voici Samantha Carter ! Le sommeil m'emporte de plus en plus. La mort m'attire.

**And trust me, you can be sure**

_Fais-moi confiance, tu peux être sure_

Je me réveille pour découvrir que je suis toujours dans cette salle blanche dépourvue d'amour. Je tremble comme une feuille. Il fait froid, j'ai mal partout. Fichue hypothermie ! Après m'avoir tué, tu oses me hanter. D'un coup, mes yeux furent attirés vers une forme… Une personne… Jack ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Rêvais-je ? Non, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas. Ne les abandonne pas ! Il m'a vu, il court vers moi… Il est maintenant devant moi. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

« Sam !» gémit-il.

Je pouvais voir son malheur à cet instant. Il était malheureux à un point que je ne pouvais imaginer. Je lui lança un regard triste pour qu'il comprenne tous les regrets que j'éprouve. Jack… Il me prit dans ses bras. Jack m'aime donc encore. J'ai encore du mal à le croire. Je suis vraiment qu'une garce, je le fais souffrir alors qu'il a encore des sentiments pour moi. Jack…

« Je suis tellement désolée mon général » murmurais-je.

Même dans la tombe, je refoule mes sentiments en l'appelant «mon général». J'en ai tellement marre de jouer ce petit jeu, tellement marre. Et pourtant, je fais comme si de rien n'était. Par honte, je détournais mon regard du sien.

« Non, c'est à moi de l'être. Sam, regarde-moi » implora-t-il.

Je relevai mon regard empli de souffrance. Il me sourit et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'osai le lui rendre. Il allait me manquer. J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire ce que je ressentais plus tôt mais j'ai préféré ma carrière à ma vie. Et je dois maintenant en payer le prix.

« Sam, je ne voulais pas. Quand nous nous sommes fiancés, tu l'étais encore avec Pete. Je n'aurais jamais voulu te faire du mal, Kerry non plus. Je suis terriblement désolé. »

Pas autant que moi Jack…

« Jack, faut que tu continues. Kerry est une personne super…»

J'allais ajouter quelque chose mais il me coupa. Il voulait que j'arrête de renoncer à mes sentiments. Il voulait que je les assume enfin ! Il approcha sa bouche de la mienne et il m'embrassa. Je sentis énormément d'amour entrer en moi. Je lui rendis cet amour autant que je pus. C'était plus facile que je ne le pensais. Jack…

« Samantha Carter, il est temps de rejoindre les autres. Ton temps est écoulé. »

Nous sursautâmes à ce moment. Il est encore trop tôt pour que je renonce à lui après avoir goûté à son amour si bref et intense. Je soupirai et je décidai enfin de le quitter mais il resserra son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher et moi, je ne voulais pas rendre les choses plus difficiles. Il était temps qu'il rentre auprès de nos amis et de Kerry.

« Jack, c'est la règle. Ma conscience est soulagée, je dois partir » soufflais-je.

Je capturai ces lèvres une dernière fois. J'y mis toute la force qu'il me restait. Ses lèvres étaient si bonnes et si douces que l'envie de les lâcher me tortura. C'est un choix difficile à prendre mais un choix imposé. Les gens se rendent compte de leurs erreurs que trop tard.

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**

_Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur_

Je me séparai de lui mais il insistait pour éterniser ce baiser si intense. J'arrêtai ce baiser aussi simplement que je le pus mais des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. La douleur de mon ventre s'accentua. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Je voulais éviter de lui sauter dessus.

« Jack, ne rend pas les choses compliquées. S'il te plaît. Ta vie, refais-la pour moi. Vis pour moi. »

Mon cœur accéléra sa cadence pour me faire étouffer. Il souffrait visiblement. Je tentai de mettre un masque neutre sur mon visage pour qu'il supporte cette séparation. J'espère qu'il ne fera rien d'idiot, qu'il vivra heureux. Il restera le militaire que je tentais d'égaler mais surtout l'homme que j'aimais tant.

« Bébé, reste avec moi. » m'implora.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois pour enfin me lever et le quitter…

* * *

Enfin, je poste la suite de «L'amour dans l'âme» en version Sam. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Excusez-moi du retard, je promets d'essayer d'être plus présente.


End file.
